Mackenzie Mack
Mackenzie Mack (Makoto Kenzaki in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure) is the purple member of Glitter Force Doki Doki. With the help of her pixie Davi, she transforms into Glitter Spade (Cure Sword in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure). After she transforms, her catchphrase is "The blade of courage! Glitter Spade!" Personality Mackenzie is much more serious than her teammates but she learns to loosen up a bit. She's also a popular singer, and she sings in hope of finding Princess Marie Angelica. Mackenzie is the Royal Songstress of the Kingdom of Splendorius as well as the last of the previous generation of magical warriors until Maya and the other girls became the new Glitter Force. She has a strong sense of responsibility toward the princess of Splendorius, Marie Angelica. When the kingdom is invaded by the Mercenare, leaving Mackenzie as the last remaining warrior, she and Marie Angelica became separated during their escape. Arriving in the human world and becoming determined to find Marie Angelica, Mackenzie takes on a human alias known as "Mackenzie Mack" and becomes a pop singer in the hopes that her voice will one day reach the princess. While initially reluctant to work with the other girls, Mackenzie soon opens up to them and reveals her identity to them, accepting their offer to help her find the missing princess, and later enrolling in Maya and Rachel's school. Her pixie partner is Davi. Having come from another world, she is generally unfamiliar with a lot of the local customs. Appearance Mackenzie has purple eyes and short length hair that frames the upper head with a few curled strands in various directions, including her thin bangs. She wears a single lilac clip on the left of her head. Her casual wear consists of a white work shirt with an indigo tie and a long lavender flowing vest. This is paired with a pair of pale brown shorts, black socks, and white boots. Initially when out in public she wore this with red glasses and a white painters cap. During summer Makoto wears a white and lavender top, lilac leggings, and a denim skirt. She accessorized this with a pale brown vest, pearl bracelet, and a spade charm necklace. As Glitter Spade, her eyes turn a lighter purple while her hair becomes a vibrant lilac and is worn up in a left curled side-tail held by a feathery ornament that has a ribbon attached. Her hair grows in length to cover the back of her neck with a flip on each side. Her hair clip turns into a spade to match her dangle earrings. She wears a lilac top with a flowered bottom lined in white to accent the stripe going down the middle, where a single band of purple resides. Her sleeves resemble wings, with the left shoulder being larger than the right. Sewn on the right of the navel is a purple heart tailed ribbon, with a similar ornament hanging from a purple gem heart on the left of her chest. Her skirt resembles a wing or flower with a lilac to white gradient, lilac lining, and a frilly petticoat. She gains a lilac choker, lilac sleeves lined in white with an indigo bow, and lilac thigh boots with purple lining, white toe, and heel. Her Glitter Pad hangs from the right hip. Backstory Before she joined Maya and her friends, she used to be Princess Maria Angelica's personal guard, but when King Mercenare and the Mercenares attacked Splendorius, she and Marie Angelica escaped, although the princess let go of her hand and disappeared when they traveled through the mirror. She soon after began her search for the missing Princess, using her singing in hopes of finding her finally. Trivia * It was revealed in the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Complete Book that she had only been a guard for one month. * She is the first purple Glitter Force warrior. * In the first episode of Glitter Force Doki Doki, subtitles named her as Glitter Flash, as opposed to Glitter Spade. * She is the first person to be a Glitter Force warrior before the show began. * Like Glitter Sunny in the first Glitter Force series, she has the shortest hair in her warrior form compared to her teammates. Relationships * Princess Marie Angelica: Mackenzie was her guard and close friend. * Davi: Mackenzie's pixie partner. Davi helps her transform and attack, and is also her manager in her human form. * Maya Aida: A fellow Glitter Force Warrior. Mackenzie at first doesn't want to put her in danger by working with her, but later she becomes her friend and teammate. * Rachel: A fellow Glitter Force Warrior. * Clara Yotsuba: A fellow Glitter Force Warrior. * Natalie: A fellow Glitter Force Warrior. She is a fragment of Marie Angelica. * Dina: A magical baby whom Mackenzie and Maya care for. She is a fragment of Marie Angelica. Videos Gallery * Go to Mackenzie/Gallery References * https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Kenzaki_Makoto Category:Females